


Something in the Wind

by SmellsLikeMettaton



Category: Corpse Bride - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmellsLikeMettaton/pseuds/SmellsLikeMettaton
Summary: An alternate ending fic for the Corpse Bride. I'm sorry.





	

     Victor's eyes widened as Mayhew told him of Victoria's engagement. He excused himself then ran off. He had his mind set on one thing. The forest. He ran until he made it there. He sat on a rock and cried. The hours passed and he was soon lulled to sleep. He slept soundly, with a single, peaceful dream.

     He and a woman were dancing in a ballroom, they both were smiling, completely in love. He thought the lady to be Victoria, but with another glance, he saw that it was Emily. The only thing different about her is that she was alive. At that moment he realized that he loved Emily, not Victoria. Then he woke from his sleep. He ran and ran. He had to find Emily. He saw the pub in sight, which was where he had last seen Emily. He spotted her in the window of Ms. Plum's shop, speaking with Elder Gutknecht. He had heard what he thought was all of the conversation before he ran off once more. To truly be with Emily he had to die....  
     He sat next to a building, gathering his thoughts. He soon came to a conclusion. He knew exactly what he had to do. He stood quicklime and headed off to Elder Gutknecht's home.

     "Elder Gutknecht, I need your help," he said, entering the old home.  
     "What would that be, my boy?" The elderly skeleton asked.  
     "I need to go to the land of the living, it is quite urgent," the elder gave hi, a disdainful look, "I want to surprise Emily, but I have to go up there."  
     "If that is the case, young man, then you may go," with this, he performed the Ukrainian Haunting Spell.  
     "Thank you, sir, when I return, I shall be a different man," and he awoke in the land of the living.  
He went directly to the Everglot home where he heard Lord Barkis speaking of how lucky Victoria was to have him. He knocked at the door and the butler answered.  
     "I'd like to speak to Mr. Everglot," he said. The butler went to get him.

     He stood, trying to be brave. He knew Finis wanted to kill him. The man man walked out, his face showed shock when he saw him.

      "Why you, coming here after you wed another lady! I'll kill you!" He said angrily, "Get me my musket."  
     "Here I am. Go ahead, kill me."  
     The stout man's eyes widened and the butler handed him the gun.  
     "I'd say kill him," the butler whispered.  
     Finis raised the gun and shot him right in the heart. He sputtered up blood and his killer grabbed him by the sleeve and dragged him behind the house and left him there. Them he went back into the house.

  
     "A new arrival!" Someone cheered.  
     He opened his eyes and saw himself in the land of the dead once more. Then Emily walked in. What he saw made his heart sink. She loosed dreadful, her cheeks were stained with tears and her face showed pure misery. She spoke to spoke with someone and then exited once more, the spider on her shoulder. He stood quickly and brushed past the other dead people to follow her.  
     "Hey! Ain't that Victor?" Bonejangles said in awe..  
     He was able to keep up with her until she stopped next to an empty coffin and sat on it. He hid and watched her. She started to sing softly:

**_If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain.._  
If you cut me with a knife it's still the same..  
And I know her heart is beating  
And I know that I am dead..  
Yet the pain here that I feel..  
Try and tell me it's not real..  
For it seems that I still have a tear to shed..**

His mouth was agape as he took in these things she was singing.

**_If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain  
In the ice or in the sun it's all the same  
Yet I feel my heart is aching..._**

He joined in softly, not wanting to alarm her.

**_Though it doesn't beat it's breaking....  
And the pain here that I feel.._ **

He moved to be standing behind her.

**_Try and tell me it's not real..._ **

He gently wrapped his arms around her and finished the song with her.

**_Yet it seems that I still have some tears to shed_ **

     They finished and she turned to him, and rather surprised.

     "V-victor? Is that you?" She asked, bewildered.  
     He sat beside her, taking her hands in his now cold ones. The she noticed exactly what was different about him. She stared at his face, taking in his now blue-tinted complexion. He smiled at her.  
     "Victor, how did this happen? Why?"  
     "I knew for us to be together I would have had to die. I decided that any pain would be worth it I could be with you," he said, caressing her cheek.  
     Tears pricked at her eyes, "please tell me that you didn't do this yourself," she nearly begged of him.  
     He nodded, "I would never do that to you, Emily. Victoria's father had seen me and murdered me out of rage," he said with a light chuckle.  
     She grabbed him and hugged him, "you gave up any hope of being with her, and your life, for me?"  
     "Yes, I would do anything for you."  
     "But why, Victor?" She asked softly.  
     "Because I love you, Emily," he said softly and gently pressed his lips to hers.

     When they parted, he said softly:

**"Will you marry me?"**

 


End file.
